A Very Happy Birthday
by brokencircuit11
Summary: A story I wrote for tumblr user @xlthuathopec for their birthday in 2016.
1. Prologue

It's that time of year again. You keep your eyes closed, expecting the lewdest of scenes, but you hear nothing. Not even breathing. As you slowly dare to open your eyes, you realize that there's no one in your room, not even your teammates. Huh. It was almost too peaceful to be true. Then you notice an unmarked brown package laying on your bedside table; one of your teammates must have left it there for you while you were sleeping.

"Oh for fuck's sake…" you murmur to yourself, just knowing that you were in for something. Picking up the package, a note fell to the floor. Penned in an elegant hand, it instantly confirmed your suspicions.

Dear Xlth,

I hope you appreciate how much trouble this was to get, you would not believe the favours I owe my sister. That being said, someone was very insistent that I get this to you by today, so let her know she is in my debt until I say otherwise.

Please read the instructions before use. And I don't want to know the details.

W

P.S. Happy birthday, why didn't you tell me you dolt?

"Goddamnit Weiss, what is this?" You flop back onto your bed with a sigh, and carefully try removing the tape keeping it all together. You soon get bored with the meticulous wrapping and shred the rest. What lies beneath is a different story.

This was something that you'd never seen Weiss' family's company advertise before. Compared to the usual Schnee Corporation products, the logo is so small it's barely noticeable, clearly they didn't want to be associated with this…

It looked about 7 inches or so long, and greatly resembled a strap on, but with noticeable differences. There were dull lines along the side of the cock and a port that seemed to take in something.

"Fuck. What the fuck was she thinking?"

You turned the box over and rolled your eyes. You were going to get Weiss back somehow for this. But then you noticed something printed on the back. Provides wearer with authentic feeling, powered by Dust™.

"Seriously?" You're tempted to try it out, just out of pure curiosity, but you a nagging feeling in your mind drags you back to what Weiss wrote. Who asked her to send this to you? That would be a mystery for later, however, as you locked your dorm door and stripped out of your pjs to put it on. You skimmed through the instructions, filling it up with a bit of the red dust that Weiss had conveniently packed and turned it on.

The lights on the side lit up red, and suddenly you were filled with a whole new sensation. You were now very aware of the feeling of your artificial growth. Mouthing a "holy crap" to yourself, you wrap one of your hands around it and gasp at the sensation. You turn it off right afterwards, and promise to both thank and berate the heiress later. For now, you were going to hold onto this. You pack it into your bag with a grin, along with the different colours of dust and small bottle of lubricant that were included with it. Weiss thought of everything.


	2. Unwrapping Your Gifts

The start of the day went pretty regularly, aside from Nora and Ruby crash tackling you with hugs as soon as you stepped into the dining hall, wishing you happy birthday. As the two of them helped you up, you exchanged nods with Weiss, both blushing slightly at your shared secret, before she gave you a much gentler hug to wish you happy birthday as well. Blake gave you one of her rare smiles and wished you a fun birthday. And then boobs in your face. Yang was a very enthusiastic hugger after all. She suggested taking you out to some clubs she knew before Weiss and Blake vetoed her ideas. Ren brought you over a stack of pancakes and a small cake with your age on it before wishing you a fulfilled year. Jaune tried to say something but he was completely ignored as normal. Your eyes were already locked with her green ones, as she walked towards you.

"Happy birthday Xlth." Pyrrha gave you a simple, close hug, and pecked your cheek. "I'm sure you'll have fun today." Her voice dropped a few decibels. "My room after breakfast."

As your jaw dropped from that last comment, Nora remarked how cute the two of you were, you were blushing after such a little peck. Things finally settled down after that as several of your friends had to get ready for lessons, leaving only Blake and Ren. Ren's cooking was amazing as always and you thanked him for it again and again, to which he just chuckled and smiled. You didn't really do it justice though, as the thoughts of Pyrrha waiting made you rush through your meal. Fortunately, Ren had brought a container to hold the cake in for later. As you left the quiet duo to their studying, you rushed back up to JNPR's dorm, where Nora was strong-arming Jaune out. She mouthed a quick "Give her five minutes" behind his back, and gave you a wink before testing out Jaune's aura's ability to protect him from flights of stairs, for science.

You lean on the wall outside, listening to Jaune's wails of pain with a barely concealed smile on your face. A few minutes later, a voice beckons you.

"Come in~"

Never one to keep her waiting, you obeyed her simple instruction, and saw her dressed purely in ribbons.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," she teased. "But then you already have the best present of all."

She giggled as you made random gibberish noises as your brain rebooted, "You know, this isn't the only outfit I have for the occasion, in case you don't like this one~"

Slowly, languidly, she got up, showing off her figure and swayed over to the other side of the dressing screen, the wrapping slowly trailing off of her form.

"What would you prefer to see me in?" she purred sultrily, and came out from the other side, dressed in lingerie, a riding crop in one hand. She strutted towards you, pure sex on legs, and rubbed the tip of the crop under your chin.

"Something daring?" she asked, smirking, before ducking back behind the screen, coming out the other side now in a red dress cut down to her navel.

"Or something pretty?" She twirled around a little, showing off her legs and figure.

She danced slowly, solo, in front of you, her eyes closed to music that only she could hear. She reached out an arm to you and you took it, dancing closely with her, her breasts pushed against yours. As she dipped you, you can hear her husky voice whisper, "You know, I could always wear one of those outfits that you think I don't know you imagine." She kissed you deeply before pulling you back up, and heading back to get changed, kicking off her pumps.

As she came out again, your jaw dropped. Enjoying your gobsmacked expression, she smiled. "I know how much you like thinking of me as a tigress, so I thought, 'why not?'" She got on all fours, slowly crawling towards you, her breasts swaying slowly with each movement. "Think you could tame me?" She ran her hands up your stockings, before pulling them down tantalizingly slowly. "I might let you, since it's your birthday~"

Pyrrha stopped in her tracks, paused by a sudden thought. "Or, maybe, this isn't the kitty you'd like to see," she uttered lasciviously, heading back behind the screen. She threw the tiger print back over the top, along with the heels and finally her red panties.

She arched one leg out from behind the screen, clad in dark purple stockings and black heels. Slowly, the rest of her appeared; short, scanty, white shorts, a tight, black vest with coat tails, her breasts in a black, push up bra two cups too small, almost popping out due to her missing shirt. To top it off, a little back bow in her hair.

"You've got a thing for her, don't you? Cute little thing, isn't she?" she slinked her way towards you, pushing her bosom up. "Isn't she shy?" Pyrrha draped herself across your lap, nuzzling into your neck. "Did you like the way she smiled at you this morning Xlth?~" She rubbed her cheek against your shoulder, whispering sensually. "Do you want to hear her purr?" She fluttered her eyelashes, all faux mysterious, resting her chin on her hands. "Mmmmm…" she pressed her barely covered breasts against you and lightly nipped at your ear. "I bet she knows a lot of naughty things, I've seen some of the books she reads…"

"But do you want to know a secret?" she ran her hand up your torso. "I'm so. Much. Naughtier~" she smirked, kissing your neck softly, giving your chest a squeeze and slowly licking along your neckline. She started unbuttoning her vest from the bottom, all the way up to her breasts. "Mmm… Or maybe you've got your eye on someone else…" Slowly and reluctantly, she left your lap, deliberately emphasizing her gorgeous rump, shooting you sultry gazes over her shoulder. The black ribbon fluttered down to the floor and she blew you a kiss.

She strutted out after a few moments, the snow blue dress she wore barely going down to her thighs, designed for a girl half a foot shorter than her, and the chest… well it's a good thing that the Schnees had money because Pyrrha may have stretched this top out too much. While she didn't have the customary jacket, she wore her own set of taller tight, thigh high boots of a similar colour, and the sash was draped over her shoulders, emphasizing her collarbones and her décolletage even further.

"Hmph." Pyrrha stuck up her nose, as snooty as she could be. "Is she more your type?" Pyrrha shot you the filthiest look, before it softened and she laughed. "It's fine, be honest. I mean, I could see myself with her." She stuck the tip of her tongue out and smirked suggestively. "Who knows, maybe I already have?"

She grinned, leaning down unintentionally giving you a fantastic view of her cleavage, "She thinks she knows a lot, but, I can guarantee you," she walked her fingers up your bare leg, each feather light fingertip taunting you with the hint of more to come. "She doesn't have the experience~"

Her fingers continued their path up, stepping on each button, meandering slowly around your breasts. "Are you thinking about her? The little princess with the big name? Or am I distracting you too much?" The grin on her face grew broader and broader, and as her fingers got higher, she rose up too, straddling your lap and rubbing her smooth thighs against yours. "She has such nice legs, and her neck looks so kissable." She slowly gyrated in your lap and hummed a soft motif, draping one strong arm over your shoulder, her free hand fingering your lips. You couldn't help but stare at the beautiful cleavage before you.

Pyrrha slowly smirked, tracking your vision. "Oh. I should have realized." She tugged the already too small top down a little, threatening to have a wardrobe malfunction. "You're so predictable." She got up slowly, pressing her chest against your face. Weiss' skirt began flowing to the floor, joining the ribbon as she started heading back to the screen. "I know just what you want."

You gathered up what remained of your wits, and mumbled "Jesus Christ Pyrrha… how did you get these?"

"I asked Ruby for her key to borrow some things. I just didn't specify what." You could almost hear her grin. "I didn't say when I'd give them back either."

She came out in a brown leather jacket, orange socks and a skirt, sans the bike pants and gloves you'd come to associate with that outfit, her belt hanging low enough to barely cover her modesty. Despite the owner's own assets, Pyrrha made the jacket look small, and wore an orange scarf like a sash around her hips.

"What? But- I- Fu-"

"Oh please, it's obvious how much you stare at her Xlth~ and why wouldn't you?" Cupping her own breasts in that tight brown jacket, she got into a mock boxer pose. "You wouldn't want to go a few rounds?" Pyrrha giggled, throwing shadow jabs at you. "Watch these puppies bounce?"

She continued as you stared at her breasts, jaw dropped. "She definitely doesn't mind. Why do you think she wears such tight tops? Yang is very 'if you've got it, flaunt it'. I think I'm bigger than she is though." Rubbing her breasts gently, the motion caused a hint of pink to go on display. "But I guess we'll never find out."

She put on a jiggle, blew you a dirty kiss and made a come hither motion. "Come and get me birthday girl, if you think you can take me."

As you started to get to your feet, Pyrrha lunged, grabbing your wrists and holding you down, her body laying on top of yours. "I win. You're all mine." She grinned, and kissed you passionately. She started to roll the two of you while your tongues danced, and by the time the kiss ended, you were on top. "So what do you think you're going to do to me now Xlthy? Mmmm... want to take this to the next step?" She giggled at your blush, undoing the buttons of your shirt.

"Ummm… Pyrrha, can you check my bag?" You can barely whisper.

"Oh? Did you bring something with you?" Pyrrha smiled curiously. She slowly wriggled out from under you, deliberately pressing her breasts against you at every opportunity.

"Sure. Something like that." You mumble to yourself.

After a little rummaging Pyrrha picked out the dust strap on, raising a curious eyebrow, "This is new… When did you get it?" She experimentally flicked it and examined the dust ports.

"Umm… Weiss gave it to me this morning." You mumbled, embarrassed.

"Oh? Is something going on that I don't know about?" Grinning, she fluttered her lashes and whispered, "Should I put her dress back on~?"

You gulped. "No, this is fine."

"Oh I'm sure it is~" Pyrrha giggled, gently tossing the toy next to you. Before you could do anything with it, Pyrrha walked towards the light switch, turning it off, whilst slowly unbuttoning the poor buttons constraining her. "I think I know exactly what to do."

As you fumbled about in the dark for your birthday present, wondering just who Weiss was talking about, if not Pyrrha, music started playing from a scroll speaker. Candles were lit around the room one by one and a hand stroked your cheek as you felt her pass by. She looked even more beautiful in the dim glow.

 _She was a fast machine_

Bending down again in front of you to give you a full on view of her breasts and swaying side to side, she started stroking your sides from your torso to your hips.

 _She kept her motor clean_

She stroked your legs, before starting to rub her hands up herself, catching her fingers on the belt and slowly, teasingly pulling it downwards, while her hips swayed.

 _She was the best damn woman that I ever seen~_

When you tried to move, Pyrrha shoved you again, silently telling you to stay in place. She'd closed her eyes, and rubbed her own abs, her hips, her breasts, squeezing them together.

 _She had those sightless eyes telling me no lies_

As you reached out to touch her, you were treated to a soft slap. She was going to give you a show. She turned around, sashaying her hips, your eyes glued on how the back of the skirt was barely hanging on. She rubbed her palms slowly up and down your thighs, as she came closer and closer to rubbing her rump against your lap. She gave you a cheeky grin over her shoulder, and turned her head, her hair gently brushing against your face. She stood back up, then straddled your lap, wrapping a long leg around you, one hand working her belt buckle, the release showing off her glorious nudity.

 _Knocking me out with those Mistralian thighs_

She gave you a cheeky grin over her shoulder, and turned her head, her hair gently brushing against your face. She stood back up, then straddled your lap, wrapping a long leg around you, one hand working her belt buckle, the release showing off her glorious nudity.

 _Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air_

As the skirt hit the floor, you became aware of how wet she was, and she leaned backwards, showing off both her powerful core muscles, but more importantly her luscious breasts, the undone jacket framing them. She kept rubbing herself against you, her need smearing along your abs.

 _She told me to come but I was already there_

Several short, hard, fierce kisses later, and she teasingly placed her finger under your chin, and gently guided your face to her breasts. Given the offer, you started rubbing your face against them, kissing them and suckling on them, worshipping her hard nipples.

 _Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking_

Pyrrha slowly began to ride your lap, running a hand through your hair, her thighs squeezing you. Your mind focused on just how much of her you could taste, giving both breasts equal treatment, as you ran your hands up and down her back and spine.

 _My mind was aching and we were making it_

As the song hit the chorus, you felt her pull back, leaning all the way backwards until her hands were touching the floor. She slowly opened her eyes, gave you a cocky little wink and blew you a kiss, rubbing her thighs all along your sides. Eventually, she pulled herself back up, running her hands over every inch of you and she bounced and rubbed herself on you to the beat.

 _And you shook me all night long~_

When the song ended, Pyrrha pushed you onto your back with a grin once again, sliding the strap on's straps between your legs and adjusting it to make you comfortable. With a curious poke, she activated it, still filled with the fire dust from earlier.

"Are you ready?" she smiled, stroking your legs. At your nod, she gently began kissing your thighs, tracing her fingertips along the red lines of the dust cock, gauging your response with a curious expression. Delighted at your gasps at such a simple movement, she began kissing up your torso, gripping it firmly in one hand, sliding it up and down. When she made it to your neck, she wrapped her free arm around you and gently started rolling you on top of her.

She smiled to give you permission, helping you line up the toy as your face blushed from the sensations it was pumping into you. With a hand on your cheek, the expression on her face told you all she felt for you, you began to start-

The door burst open. "HAPPY BIR- Aww, come on! You started without me!? I wanted to test it first!" The bombastic blonde barged in, wearing only whipped cream and strategically placed cherries, her shift from joy to petulance almost fast enough to cause whiplash.

"Fucking Yang… I should have known…" with a sigh, you pressed your face into the offered breasts in front of you, as Pyrrha began to laugh.

"Happy birthday sweetie, I got you something after all," she choked out between giggles.

"Hey, is that my jacket?"


	3. Celebrating with Friends

"You'll get it back. Probably." Pyrrha giggled at Yang, stroking your hair.

"Why is she here?" You mumble into Pyrrha's breasts.

Pyrrha kissed your forehead and grinned, "She wanted to celebrate your birthday too, so I invited her over~"

As you grumbled obscenities into Pyrrha's bosom, Yang bounced over and grinned, "So happy birthday Xlth!"

"I'm gonna guess you were the one who asked Weiss to get this then," you continued to grouse.

"Uh huh!"

"…why?"

"Because it seemed like fun! And I wanted to make her blush."

"Oh." You lifted your head and rolled over to face her. "Weiss says you owe her pretty much indefinitely."

Yang's puppy-like pout was almost heart-wrenching, if you didn't know that she completely deserved it. However she quickly snapped out of it. "So…. Since I interrupted you guys, I don't suppose you'd mind if I gave Pyrrha a hug?" The expression on Yang's face was infinitely untrustworthy, but Pyrrha giggled, gently rolling you off of her and kissing your nose.

Yang grinned, and stretched out her arms. Pyrrha carefully pulled 'her' jacket back, exposing herself a little more before leaning down and receiving Yang's tight embrace, whipped cream coated breasts pressing against her own. The results were sticky, to say the least, as Pyrrha refused to let Yang go until the cream was smeared over both of them. She leaned over and whispered something to Yang, causing the blonde's eyes to widen and a cheeky grin to form.

At that, the two of them separated and started moving towards you. Yang laced her arms around you, whilst Pyrrha slowly approached you from behind. As you started sputtering, you felt a hand press against the back of your head, forcing your face into Yang's creamy bosom. Your cheeks rubbed against the softness, the sheer size of it filling your vision, and you could hear Pyrrha whispering into your ear about cleaning Yang up. Your cheeks burned, but you slowly started licking and nuzzling her clean, the tip of your tongue tracing the bottom of the blonde's generous chest. Yang let out low, erotic moans, quipping that she could easily get used to this kind of bathing to two simultaneous groans.

You started tracing your tongue against her nipple, licking up the whipped cream smears, when suddenly you felt sticky pressure and more weight on your back, lips kissing your ear.

"That looks like fun Xlth." Pyrrha whispered. "Mind if I join?" She nuzzled into your cheek, before starting to dote upon Yang's free breast in turn, rubbing her nose against some of the whipped cream. You blushed further as Pyrrha wrapped her arms around your midriff, her nipples pressing harder into your back. You licked the whipped cream off her nose gently to her giggles, and as a reward, her fingertips began teasing your nipples in turn when you focused on Yang's cleavage again, one hand stroking the definition of your abs as she put her tongue to work with yours to make Yang moan louder.

Yang began running her hands through the long locks of the two girls licking at her. "Wow… definitely should have done this earlier…" Her grin grew to almost Cheshire Cat proportions as she noticed you finish with her right breast, giving her nipple one last kiss, before she gently nudged you over to help Pyrrha out. Pyrrha smiled at you, kissing your cheek and chin almost as much as she licked at Yang, yet somehow she managed to beat you to the cherry barely clinging on to the dollop covering Yang's nipple. As she bit into it slowly, she pulled you into a deep kiss, so that you could share the juices together, her tongue causing some of it to dribble down your chin onto Yang. The blonde raised her hand to her mouth and bit it softly to muffle her moans, watching as the two of you made out, your breasts being squeezed gently in Pyrrha's desire for you.

"Fuck, that was hot," she smiled. "Where's mine?" She caressed your cheek and gave Pyrrha a quick fiery kiss, before treating you to the same. As your lips broke, she gave you a sultry smirk. "Hey Xlth, looks like the two of you are dirty too… buuuuuuut I think we should take Pyrrha first."

Pyrrha bit her lip and grinned. "That sounds enjoyable." She lay back on the bed, stretching out languidly, before cupping her breasts for you and Yang as you crawled towards her whilst she smirked. "I'm waiting~" she lilted, sing-song.

With an unspoken agreement, you took left while Yang took right, and you watched as Yang slowly ran her tongue from the underside, letting out a little chuckle as the whipped cream sat on her tongue, before she shared it with Pyrrha in a dirty kiss. Not to be outdone, you began licking the side of Pyrrha's breast, slowly swirling your tongue in larger and larger circles. After cleaning off the initial coating, your hand moved hers to your back, so that you could cup and squeeze her breast yourself, marking every inch of it with your kisses. If anything, Pyrrha's chest was even more impressive than the blonde's your face had been so acquainted with a moment ago. This was carnal nirvana for you, your hand unable to contain her assets as you started kneading your thumbs into it.

Yang grinned, "Look at her, she's having the time of her life." Being so generous, she left her side unfinished for you, leaning on top of you to start licking your back clean. You could feel the weight of Yang's chest on the back of your head and Pyrrha began running her thigh up and down the side of yours. Treasuring Yang's offering to you, you set to work on marking every inch of Pyrrha's chest as your own for now, your thumbs rolling against her stiff nipples as her breathing grew deeper under your attention. Yang's licking at your back tickled a little and as she moved, it dawned on you that your head was trapped between the chests of two of the sexiest girls you knew, yet alone the school. You reached behind your head and blindly caressed Yang's cleavage, as you slowly suckled on Pyrrha's nipples, making sure to pay both equal attention. The soft, warm, sensations of the pair of breasts rubbing against both sides of you made you moan and squirm, and you began rubbing your thighs together to attempt to gain some sort of relief, equally aware of the sense of the side of the toy rubbing between Pyrrha's thighs. As you bit your lip, you began rubbing your face against Pyrrha's chest, and she happily obliged, her giggling causing her breasts to bounce even more. With one girl's breast in each hand, you were left whimpering, almost drawing blood from your lip. And to top it off, that blonde, demonic temptress scooped the last bits of whipped cream off of your back, and fed it to Pyrrha on the tip of her finger, the redhead locking eyes with you and making very suggestive sounds as she ate it.

At that, Yang finally got off of you, and gently but firmly pried you away from Pyrrha's chest, to your low moan of despair.

"Easy there. I think you got it all," Yang teased, brushing some of your hair behind your ear.

Leaning forward and kissing you, Pyrrha smiled. "You know, it's funny. I was just telling Xlth that we'd never find out whose are bigger. Yours or mine."

"Heh! Is that a challenge?" Yang immediately hefted her own breasts, showing off their size.

"Of course it isn't Yang." Pyrrha gave a gentle smile, which immediately turned into a smirk. "A challenge implies it'll be difficult to win."

"Oh you've asked for it now!" Yang looked all fired up at the cheap shot, pushing her tits up against Pyrrha's.

"Well, we have a fair and impartial judge here," Pyrrha smiled innocently. "I'm sure she can tell us."

"Fair and impartial my ass," Yang's displeasure was evident. "She'll pick you any day of the week."

"Let's work together then, shall we?" Pyrrha pushed you onto your back, before slowly brushing her breasts against your toy, causing you to gasp and bite your lip in anticipation of what you thought she was about to do. "That way she can enjoy both of us without having to make a decision."

Yang grinned, "Now that idea I can get behind." She quickly squirmed down to join Pyrrha on the opposite side, winking at you as she engulfed your shaft with her breasts and kissed the head of the toy. "Not as cold as I thought it'd be, it feels nice."

"Jesus Christ you two are trying to kill me," you mumbled, as the pair of huntresses slowly started sliding their breasts up and down, simultaneously at first. Yang kept shooting you little grins, making lewd little gestures with her tongue suggesting her other talents. Pyrrha, on the other hand, kept her entire focus on the task at hand, licking at the toy and its dust nozzle. You reached down and ran a hand through Pyrrha's long ponytail, the gesture causing her to start a little, before beginning to move faster, pushing Yang back a bit to squeeze and trap the shaft between her bosoms. Yang pouted, and began to kiss and lick at the combination of shaft and breasts.

"Look at her go Xlth," Yang teased. "She's enjoying herself a lot, I bet she's gonna want to do this to you every weekend."

"Fucking hell Yang." Whispering, you could barely handle Pyrrha's affections. Yang crawled up, and began kissing down your collarbone.

As she nuzzled into your cleavage she smirked, "Not hell. Hopefully me later though cutie." She lifted your breast to her mouth and started suckling.

You could feel warm breath on your artificial enhancement, before sensing, somehow, the embrace of a mouth around it. You gasped and looked past the blonde mane to the smirking redhead, rubbing her breasts up and down your shaft while she sucked and kissed at the tip.

"I'm starting to get a little jealous," Yang whispered. "I can barely get you to look at me with her around." Her kisses trailed lower and lower, down your abs and nuzzling into Pyrrha's cheek before gently but forcefully nudging her off.

Pyrrha snarled a little as Yang forced her off of her prize. The look of sheer ferocity was enough to startle Yang and yourself, but she bit her lip and composed herself, relenting and letting Yang take over. She covered your eyes with one hand, and took your hand with her free one. Your fingers felt svelte, smooth skin getting warmer and warmer before suddenly hitting a wet spot. You felt her breath on your ear as she whispered, "I can't wait much longer."

The sultry voice combined with the suckling and rubbing at the dust toy was almost enough to tip you over the edge, but your vision was restored, leaving you with the sight of Pyrrha deliberately pulling Yang off of it by her hair, not ungently.

"But… now I have to wait because of you, Yang." Pyrrha kissed along Yang's neck, the blonde whimpering at the layer of implied threat in the champion's voice. "So, we are to work together now, or you're leaving."

"Okay Pyrrha…" whispered Yang. "We'll do it your way."

Pyrrha cleared her throat, and raised an expectant eyebrow at you.

"Yeah. Definitely your way Pyrrha." You mumbled, your grip tightening on the bedsheets as you so desperately wanted the two of them to continue.

"Good. Then…" Pyrrha grabbed your arm and pulled you very tenderly into a sitting position on the edge of the bed, before pushing Yang onto her knees on one side of you, before joining her on the opposite side. Pyrrha leaned onto your legs, and gave Yang a nod of permission. Yang began rubbing her breasts up and down Weiss' toy again, before Pyrrha began rubbing and pushing back with equal force. They moved tandem, slowly and achingly teasingly up and down. Yang shot you a couple of glances and one or two nervous winks at Pyrrha's attitude. Pyrrha noticed, and placed her hand on the back of Yang's head, pulling her into a kiss to Yang's shock. It took the brawler a few moments to remind herself of what she was doing. You were unable to prevent yourself from moaning, covering your mouth with one hand, whilst the other started groping your breasts, smearing Pyrrha's need across them.

You could feel the pressure building up inside the device, your own flower almost blooming from the sensations it was providing you with. You bit your lip roughly, trying to stifle the moans and hold off from cumming then and there. Pyrrha broke the kiss, leaving Yang stunned still, and began to speed up her motions. Right when she saw you at your breaking point she backed off, grasping the tip with her hand and aiming it at Yang. While you tried to gag your cries of orgasm, the device released hot red dust gel all over her chin and the top of her breasts, jolting her out of her stupor.

"Gah!" Yang jumped in astonishment, before touching a finger to the warm gel and giving it an experimental taste. "Mmmm!"

Pyrrha giggled, and began tasting it for herself, slowly licking up Yang's breast, not breaking eye contact with you, the hint of a grin very visible in her eyes. The sight was almost enough to get you going again immediately. The two girls slowly crawled back up you, their nipples fleetingly touching against your skin, kissing you one by one, both of them tasting of raspberry.

"So… are you ready for round two now?" Pyrrha smiled, kissing you again.

"I call first!" As the blonde headed straight into the mount, but she stopped dead in her tracks by Pyrrha's glare.

Clearing her throat, she stared Yang down, "You do know that Xlth is mine, yes?"

"…Yes Pyrrha," the blonde mumbled.

"Good," Pyrrha's face brightened and she offered Yang a smile. "That being said, I'll permit you the luxury of going first this time."

"But Pyrrha-" you interjected, wanting to satisfy her every need, but you were interrupted within moments.

"Don't worry Xlth, I'm patient. Besides, I can have you anytime I want~" she smirked, ceasing your protestations with another kiss.

While Pyrrha had you distracted, Yang climbed on top of you, guiding your toy to her pussy. She lowered herself onto you with a happy moan. As the dust tech triggered in turn, you bit your lip, wrapping one arm around Pyrrha to her happy surprise. Trying to regain your attention, Yang slowly started riding you, moving up and down in slow, pleasurable motions, and you attention was immediately drawn to her bouncing breasts. She took your free hand and moved it to grope her, a cheeky grin on her face after finally getting you to focus on her. You felt the weight of her breasts, your palms barely able to contain them, to Yang's happy murmurs. You began rubbing your thumbs against those stiff pink nipples, causing Yang to start biting her lip.

"Crap…" Yang moaned in a low, sultry tone. She rested her hands on your shoulders, leaning her weight down, her breasts hanging barely above your face, and once she was comfortable, she began bouncing faster, harder.

Pyrrha slowly smirked, watching the scene. She lay down next to you on her side, watching intently. She slowly lowered a hand between her thighs and slowly made circling motions, the tips of her fingers tracing out her clit. You could hear her murmuring under breath, despite not being able to make out the words, her green eyes locked on her blonde and brunette lovers' passionate fucking.

You weren't immune to the situation either, the sensation of actually being inside of Yang while it stimulated your own pussy was almost too much to bear, and as she started moving faster and harder, you let out sharp gasps. Right when you were about to start swearing, purple eyes met yours and Yang gave you a hard, rough kiss, moving faster but over a smaller distance. Your eyes widened in shock, before closing as you kissed her back, somewhat timidly at first until a free hand from the amazon next to you found one of yours, and gave it a firm squeeze of permission. At that, you kissed Yang back with equal ferocity, your tongue darting out to greet hers. Your hand slowly slid down from Yang's breast to her ass, pulling her back after every bounce. Striking up the only strands of courage you had left, you gave Yang a firm spank.

And then you froze up, instantly regretting your decision.

Yang broke the kiss, and you winced, glancing away at Pyrrha for protection, fearing the red eyes glaring at you. But Pyrrha simply smirked and kissed you, before capturing your chin and making you turn to face Yang.

Yang was grinning.

"Wow. Didn't know you had it in you." She leaned down and whispered, "Keep it up. It'll impress her."

"I am sitting right here." Pyrrha just raised an eyebrow and gave a bemused smile. "I _can_ hear you Yang." She began to get up on her knees, still playing with herself. "You shouldn't tell her things she can find out for herself. Although…" she looked towards you, "Yang isn't wrong, Xlth."

At her words, your eyes widened again, and you paused a moment while Yang started riding your length once again. Hands trembling slightly, you grabbed Pyrrha by her thighs, to her happy confusion, and she allowed you to manhandle her on top of your face.

"Oh my sweetie… I'm very impressed." Pyrrha shivered as you began to nuzzle and lick at her, stroking her thighs and rump. She bit her lip and let a soft gasp escape, reaching down and stroking your sides, one hand cupping one of your breasts and rubbing it gently. "That's more initiative than I thought you had in you."

"Right? But aww man! Even when I'm doing my thing…" you could hear the pout in Yang's voice, but she didn't sound too upset, more teasing, her little gasps and pants revealing that she was starting to lose her cool.

Pyrrha's reply sounded quite confident in return. "Well, you _have_ seen me." She got comfortable in her new position, continuing to grope your chest.

"Yes dammit, you're gorgeous," Yang was barely able to blurt out before you started to hear the sounds of the two girls making out while you provided them both with pleasure.

You started to take a more active role while the two of them were distracted with each other's tonsils, and began to start thrusting upwards into Yang while rubbing Pyrrha's clit, your tongue darting between her folds. Both of your partners let out a surprised gasp at this, Pyrrha sounding delighted whilst Yang started moaning louder.

"Fuck, Pyrrha, she's gonna make me-"

"Good." Pyrrha's bluntness shut Yang up straight away. "I want her to." You heard Pyrrha stifle her own moan as Yang got louder and started swearing more and more. You could picture Yang biting her lip from her muffled whimpers, before she buried her face in Pyrrha's neck as she came loudly. She slapped lightly at your tummy, murmuring for you to stop.

"I think she's had enough for now Xlth." Pyrrha got off of your face, smiling at the wetness coating your lips and chin, before helping Yang dismount from the toy and lay down on the bed. Yang offered you a weak thumbs up before laying on her back.

"Wow," she murmured between pants. "That felt better than I thought it would."

Pyrrha gazed at you, chest heaving, her cheeks heavily flushed. Her eyes darted down to the Schnee tech, and she quickly grabbed the purple cloth discarded earlier and cleaned the toy.

"Your turn," you whispered to her.

Pyrrha nodded and lay on top of Yang, spreading her legs. "Oh yes. Definitely my turn now."


	4. Afterparty

Pyrrha smirked and beckoned you over with her finger. "C'mon lover, don't keep me waiting~"

Yang kept panting with her friend laying on top of her, but slowly wrapped her arms around Pyrrha's midriff. "Show her what you're packing Xlth." She slowly rubbed Pyrrha's abs and under her breasts, cupping and squeezing the champion's assets, nuzzling into Pyrrha's neck.

You couldn't deny her, not with the taste of her on your lips, but you wanted to appreciate the moment. Yang smiled up at you, playing with Pyrrha's nipples while her breathing quickened and she bit her lip. Pyrrha reached out with her bare hand and stroked your cheek, before you felt her pull you towards her by your strap on.

"Now, Xlth!" she hissed, her grin broadening as she lined herself up with the magnetized device. "We've had to wait so long already." She playfully rubbed her elbow against Yang's abs to blame her, the movement causing one of Yang's nipples to peek out from under the redhead.

Yang purred and smiled, "Mmm… not my fault, you offered and your girlfriend is gooood…" Yang kissed the redhead's throat, giving Pyrrha's tits a firm squeeze. Yang's hands only made Pyrrha's breasts appear larger, with more flesh visible than you'd have imagined.

You flushed at Yang's compliment, prodding the head of the device against Pyrrha's pussy. You were going to make Yang pay for all of this, or at least you hoped Pyrrha would, and you'd get to watch and participate. But for now, you had someone much dearer to you on your mind. Pyrrha smiled and nodded to give you permission and you slowly slid into her, the pressure on the toy sending jolts of pleasure into your own pussy. The two of you bit your lips, your shy smile answered by her happy grin, and you gazed into each other's eyes.

"Aww, this is so sweet!" You glared at the blonde, and Pyrrha uttered her name in the sweetest, most threatening tone you'd ever heard.

"…Sorry," she mumbled. This was the meekest you'd ever seen Yang; watching her submit so weakly to Pyrrha was one of the hottest things you'd ever seen. You leaned down and kissed your goddess, and your nipples brushing against her breasts and Yang's hands. She kissed you back firmly and wrapped her arms around you, rubbing her palms against your shoulder blades and spine.

Pyrrha bit her lip and looked up at you with half lidded eyes. "Fuck me," her husky whisper drove you crazy. You slowly pulled back, the toy sliding halfway out of her, before you thrust back to test the movement.

"Fuck," you whimpered at the pleasure of the feeling of being inside her, her happy gasp driving you even further. You could see Yang whispering to Pyrrha, still squeezing and groping her underneath you. You rested your hands on either side of the girls, locking your eyes with those brilliant green ones, and started to thrust into her somewhat inexpertly, although she was clearly enjoying herself. The dust started to heat up inside, and the toy worked overtime to send little shocks into you, wetter than you'd ever been in your life from the dual sensations. Pyrrha's nails gently dug into your back, her smile growing broader and broader as her chest began to heave from her quickening breath. She breathed your name with tenderness, closing her eyes and stretching her neck back from the feelings you were giving her.

The purple eyes underneath her winked at you and started licking at Pyrrha's ear, one of her hands tracing down lower and lower on her, until her finger began circling Pyrrha's clit. "Rub her cheek," she whispered to you. Your eyes were torn between the expression on Pyrrha's face, and the bouncing of her breasts as you continued to thrust into her, but the feeling of your touch on her flushed face gave her paroxysms of joy. Pyrrha was unable to stop herself from letting out a happy, deeply satisfied sound, and her fingers carved a shallow groove into your back.

Pyrrha opened her eyes and murmured to you, "Faster." She shook out her hair, enjoying your contact with her every essence of being.

You began to speed up your thrusting, and you could see both Pyrrha and Yang enjoying the sight of your breasts shaking and your abs in general, Yang being a lot less subtle than Pyrrha in her relish for the view. You blushed under the gaze of these two gorgeous girls, and you could feel Yang's dexterous stimulation of Pyrrha with your every thrust. You hoped that the moment would never end, but judging by the expression on Pyrrha's face, and the feeling rapidly building inside of you, you knew that wouldn't be the case. The two of you had just been so close for so long, especially after being denied by Yang's entry.

Pyrrha put one hand on your cheek, placing her thumb on your lips, and as you kissed it, she slipped it into your mouth. You suckled on it gently as she began to fondle your chest with her free hand, when you could feel a smooth calf rub against yours. Yang grinned happily as she did so, grabbing your butt with one hand while the other continued to stimulate Pyrrha. She forced you to thrust into Pyrrha deeper, and you could feel the build-up of dust grow even more.

Pyrrha's moans grew louder, and she gazed lustfully at you, wrapping her thighs around you. She held you close and began whispering your name into your ear, gripping you tightly. You could feel her breath on your neck, and you were filled with her scent.

"I'm so close Xlth…"

"M-me too."

The two of you locked lips in passion, barely able to contain your approaching orgasms. Yang smiled silently, removing her hands as you and Pyrrha fucked on top of her, and just enjoyed the experience of two of her close friends in the throes of passion.

As the two of you kiss, you stop being able to hold back, and after a few last, short thrusts, you moaned into her mouth as you hit your peak, cumming hard, swiftly followed by the flare of the red dust remnants exploding into her. That was enough to tip Pyrrha over the edge, and she came fiercely, breaking the kiss and just giving you a look of pure love. The two of you held each other close, as the rhythm of your breathing started to slow, matching each other. Your intermingled juices and the dust started leaking down onto Yang, and the blonde smiled, running her fingers through both your long hair to soothe you through your post-coital bliss. You allowed Yang to do so, even nuzzling her hand a little bit, causing her to giggle. Pyrrha smiled, mirroring you, before giving your nose a soft kiss.

Yang wiggled out from under you both and lay on her side, but as she heard an electrical fizzle, she cocked her head. You felt the sensation of being inside Pyrrha fade away, and the toy switched off, out of power. You pouted slightly at its absence, but Pyrrha tittered, and her eyes promised that this wouldn't be the last time that the two of you would use this toy, after all she had many plans and wanted to have a turn with it herself...

Gently, you feel Yang's fingers undoing its straps, and slipping it out of Pyrrha. She gave your ass a light squeeze, jerking out of your moment with Pyrrha, before you suddenly start feeling Yang's nose nuzzling between your thighs. Before you can react, she started to lick up your juices, drawing a squeak out of you. Pyrrha grinned at this continued assault on you, gently pushing you off of her and onto your side. She wiggled down to join Yang, and soon the two talented huntresses joined forces, Yang attacking your clit with a vengeance while Pyrrha focused her efforts on your folds. You brought your hands over your face to stop yourself from screaming, your eyes wide. You weren't sure you could handle a third orgasm in such a rapid succession.

Just as you thought you couldn't hold yourself any longer, they stopped. You heard whispers, and when you started peering out between your fingers, you saw Yang slowly lowering down onto your face. You started to move your head back, but you felt Pyrrha's firm but gentle grip on your hair, pushing you towards Yang's pussy.

"Have a taste, sweetie." Pyrrha's encouragement eased your tension, and as you slowly began licking at Yang. You felt Pyrrha roll both of you onto your sides, before out of the corner of your eyes, you saw her pulling the blonde's face into her crotch too. Your efforts made Yang moan into Pyrrha, and from the sounds Pyrrha was making, Yang wasn't doing a half bad job either. Pyrrha started pulling herself closer to you, and you felt her part your thighs, slowly completing the chain as you felt the welcome presence of her tongue and fingers.

While Pyrrha did have the sexier pair of breasts, a traitorous part of you thought that Yang's butt was slightly bigger and rounder, and you used the opportunity to give it a firm squeeze. You burrowed your tongue deeper into her, your chin brushing against her clit. She tasted different to Pyrrha, although not unpleasant. Yang let out all sorts of happy squeaks and moans, muffled into Pyrrha. You could feel the vibration of Pyrrha's chuckle against clit as she began suckling lightly on it, her teeth gently brushing it. One finger, then two slipped into you, as she stroked your hip with her free hand. You squirmed and bucked, trying to prevent yourself from squeezing Pyrrha's head with your thighs, a favour that Yang was not interested in returning.

The pace was slow, relaxed. There was no urgency, just you, your lover, and your best friend enjoying each other's company. You were the first one to cum again, Pyrrha knowing all of your weaknesses. Yang succumbed next to your efforts, and she even came again before she finally got Pyrrha off. You slowly pulled away from the chain, to Pyrrha's surprise, but Yang realized what you were doing and backed away, traces of red from the dust still on her chin. She held Pyrrha spread for you, and as you started to eat your gorgeous Mistralian out, the lilac eyed blonde started kissing up your thighs in return. Pyrrha's moans echoed your own and her hands ran through your hair, your talented tongue and fingers giving her one final orgasm, while Yang's more lively efforts quickly brought you your own soon after.

You were out of energy. Done. You can't remember the last time you'd came so much, let alone the shock of having two of the most gorgeous girls you'd ever met doing that to you. You were completely spent, flopping onto your back. Your eyes half closed, before you soon felt some warmth joining you.

Pyrrha snuggled into your right side, stroking your abdomen and pressing her breasts into your side. She gestured for Yang to join the two of you, the blonde nuzzling into the left side of your neck, and entwining her legs with yours. She rubbed her foot against your ankle and smiled at you, kissing your neck, as Pyrrha pressed her lips against your cheek. Pyrrha placed her hand on top of Yang's and gave it a squeeze, bring her leg on top of the two of yours. Yang bowed her head to the redhead, causing Pyrrha to smile, leaning across and kissing her forehead. "Looks like she's mine, just like you sweetie," Pyrrha whispered. Yang mumbled in response, but didn't sound like she was denying it. She just held slid her arm under you and held you close, while stroking Pyrrha's thigh.

Pyrrha rested her chin on your head, her breasts right next to your cheek, while Yang inched closer, resting her cheek on your shoulder. Both pressed themselves closely to you and held you in a tight cuddle, simply resting contently with you. Your breathing slowed, and after all this exertion, you fell into a light nap.

. . .

You woke up later that evening with a start, after having an incredibly sexy dream, involving Pyrrha, Yang… even that girl from Haven and Weiss' sister. You looked around slowly and saw that the two gorgeous girls were still nestled with you, although now you were suddenly aware of where their fingers were, not to mention the rest of them.

Yang looked up from your nipple and grinned, "Pyrrha, you were too rough, you woke her up."

"She won't mind. After all, it's still her birthday for another few hours…" the redhead continued slowly rubbing you out, fluttering her lashes at you. "Do you, Xlth?"

Fuck it. Your birthday only comes once a year anyway. Your hands found each of their pussies, and slowly started teasing them both. The two taller girls giggled happily, and their lips met yours, then each other's, and that was the last thing you remembered of this party.

Happy birthday 3


End file.
